You are my Sight, You are my Voice
by Wings-of-Color
Summary: a 15 year-old girl gets throw head first into a strange where a certain hobbit bears a ring of power and is accompinied by 2 men, an elf, a dwarf, and one wizard. she will find love but will it be returned? read and review and i mean reeeeaallly read and
1. Into The Darkness

You are My Sight, You are My Voice

Author's Note-I do not own any of the characters in Lord of The Rings.

I do own Caroline Jones though (aka- Yarrow, a little later on her name changes.)

And here is the reason why……..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The Song of The Yarrow Fairy_

_Among the harebells and the grass,_

_ The grass all feathery with seed,_

_ I dream, and see the people pass:_

_ They pay me little heed._

_ And yet the children (so I think)_

_ In spite of other flowers more dear,_

_ Would miss my clusters white and pink,_

_ If I should disappear. _

By Cicely Mary Barker

_(The Yarrow has another name, Milfoil, which means_

_Thousand leaf; because her leaves are all made up of very_

_Many tiny little leaves.) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom where's my orange sweatshirt?" I yell downstairs to my mother who has gone a little too far with all her cleaning!

"It's in the drier it'll be done soon honey" she calls up from the kitchen where I can already smell dinner cooking.

"All right but just tell me next time when you're going to do a clean sweep of my room and wash everything, because I was in a frenzy thinking I had lost it!" I shout.

"All right sweetie! I will next time!" she shouts back up to me.

_(Well at least I know now I didn't lose it. Now let's see what to wear for tonight…)_

I pull out of my closet my favorite pair of blue, bell bottom, hip hugger jeans and pull them on then I grab four shirts out of my closet and look at them.

_(Let's see now hmm… since I'm spending the weekend over at Amanda's house I probably should bring them all along and another pair of jeans.) _

I pulled on a gray long sleeve shirt that I had just gotten yesterday. It said "Heart Breaker" with a little heart as the symbol; the letters were in pale pink. Next I grabbed my pink and white sneakers and put them on. I grabbed my watch and blue bracelet my best friend in the whole world made me for Christmas. The beads looked like pearls, but were not, I loved it anyway! Then I picked up my butterfly ring, I'd had it ever since I could remember. I used to wear it on a chain around my neck but not anymore since it now fits my index finger. It's actually a very big ring it covers about half of my finger almost up to the knuckle, and it has fuchsia stones in the wings. I always wear it, along with the other articles of jewelry I put on everyday.

After I got dressed I packed everything into my back pack, three shirts, a pair of jeans, my light green sweatshirt, three pairs of fresh underwear, an extra bra, and my black and purple sneakers. I quickly grabbed my tooth brush, a tube of toothpaste and tossed them in.

I went over to my bed and flopped down on my stomach and turned on my radio. I started to hum along to a song on the radio when a book on my nightstand caught my eye.

_(Oh yeah, mom's weirdo friend left this here when she came to visit. She's always bringing weird stuff to our house when she comes since she travels all around the world. I think she said she picked this up over in England. She said it was all the rage there, that everyone was reading them.) _

I picked up the book and looked at the title. The Lord of The Rings it said, it was very thick since it consisted of all three of the books in the trilogy, and had many fold out maps in the back.

_(Well since I won't be leaving till 7:00 I guess it would be ok if I read a little of it… I mean I'm not going to start from the beginning just skim a little.)_

I sat up grabbed my back pack and put it one the bed beside me so I would be ready to go when my mom called upstairs to me. I flipped the pages stopping at a certain page that appealed to me.

_(The Council of Elrond, hmmm… I'll skim a few more pages into this chapter because it does sound somewhat interesting. Let's see ah here we go…) _

'_Bring out the Ring, Frodo!' said Gandalf solemnly. 'The time has come._

_Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle.'_

_There was a hush, and all turned their eyes on Frodo. He was shaken by a sudden shame and fear; and he felt a great reluctance to reveal the Ring, and a loathing of its touch. He wished he was far away. The Ring gleamed and flickered as he held it up before them in his trembling hand._

'_Behold Isildur's Bane!' said Elrond._

Right then and there in Caroline's room a strong wind picked up and everything went dark. Caroline screamed, and felt herself falling, falling fast into the darkness. Everything was quiet, and dark. Caroline landed on the grass, it was a hard landing, but at least it was on grass. She wondered to herself why it was so dark and figured it must be nighttime. She felt around to find a long stick to maybe help her stand up because she felt a sharp pain in her knee.

While she was feeling the grass, she felt a large lump next to her. It was her back pack, along with the book just next to it!

_(Well at least I won't have to worry about clothes or necessities…)_

She found a good long stick to use as a walking stick. It seemed old as she ran her hands over it feeling the wood. It had a crook at the top like a shepherd's staff but it wasn't perfectly curved. She grabbed the book and put it in her back pack and pulled it over her shoulders and stood up. She took a deep breath and set off cautiously feeling her way, towards heaven knows what.

Author's Note-All will be explained in the next chapter. As to why it's so dark and where she is, it might come as a shock, but just bear with me


	2. Into The Lion's Den

You Are My Sight, You Are My Voice

(A/N)- Hey there I do not own any Lord of The Rings characters, but I wish I did!! I do own Caroline Jones (aka-Yarrow, later on her name changes.)

(This story is not about me it is about a character I have made up. I'm sorry if you took it that way, but it is not. Also this is placed before the movies when the books were making a come back and there was news of the movies. Of course the characters look the same as from the movie. Sorry for the confusion! Enjoy!)

Thank you to all my readers I really appreciate the support!

Thank you to: Gods-girl2004

CrazyforWill1405

Elven Script

daydreamer8301

lmjc

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline's POV.-

_(Well all I seem to be doing is walking… hmm… but where am I? It feels as though I've been walking for at least a few hours now. Why can't I see anything still?)_

I kept walking even though I couldn't even see the nose on the front of my face.

_(I wonder if there is anyone around here that can help me…)_

Almost as though on cue I heard a noise in front of me. I still couldn't see, but I heard the sound coming closer never slowing.

"I though I heard something over here!" shouted someone. It was a gruff voice, which sounded a tad irritated.

"You're hearing things again!" said another voice. Equally irritated about being dragged along for the search.

"What's this?" I heard the first voice say. "Is it an elf, or a human?"

I grip my new walking stick and began to shake… An elf? Who would call someone an elf? Where was I? That's when I realized…

_(The book! Maybe that was why everything went dark when I read from it… why else would I land in grass and not on the floor next to my bed… I'm in Middle-Earth!!)_

Now that I knew that I was here in Middle-Earth I needed to know where exactly in Middle-Earth I was. Was I near Rivendell? Or somewhere else entirely. I prayed a silent prayer that I was no where near Sauron or Mordor, for when I was skimming the book earlier I found out that he is the one who wants to destroy all that is good in the world and rule Middle-Earth.

Just then I realized that someone had a firm grip on my arm and was dragging me somewhere. I tried to break free but failed, I then opened my mouth and tried to scream, but was hit in the back of the head for punishment it seemed. I lost consciousness and everything went silent.

End POV.-

"Well guess I was right there was something out there! You owe me five coins!" said the orc that had found Caroline, and was carrying her now.

"Yah, yah!" replied the other. "Just you wait, but we have to take her to Saurman first! He said if anything turns up anything that we were to take it to him immediately!" he finished as the two of them began the ascent of the tower Orthanc.

As they reached Saruman's main chamber, they found him standing next to the pedestal that held the palantir. He seemed to be talking to the Dark Lord, but the orc's knew better than to disturb him while he was doing this, so they waited.

"What is it?" Saruman's voice boomed.

"My Lord we have found what looks to be a human woman just outside the tower." Replied the orc standing next to the one carrying Caroline.

"Good…take her to one of the extra rooms. I will be along shortly." Saruman replied, a small smile crept upon his lips.

"_This must be the maiden that my Master said had come from another land. He told me to cast two spells upon her for she knows what is to happen in our world before anyone else. He said she is to be feared, but I see nothing fearful about her. Oh well she shall be no trouble to us now…"_

He watched as his two servants turned and walked down the hall towards the room he was talking about. He turned back to look at the palantir, and smirked. No she would be no trouble or help to anyone at all… he went to cover the seeing stone and with a swish of his robes was off after the two orc's and the unconscious girl.

Caroline's POV.-

_(Why do I hurt so much? What happened? Where am I? I hear someone talking, but I'm awake…it's so dark…why?)_

I try to sit up, but my head begins to spin. What was going on? I hear them speaking and I can tell it's a man's voice, but I just can't seem him… this is so weird!

"Ah! You are awake, good," says the voice.

I begin to ask him where I am and who he is…but…nothing comes out! I can't speak! I know my lips are moving, but absolutely nothing comes out!

The man begins to chuckle at me. I feel him sit on the edge of the bed near me.

"I am Saruman as I am sure you are trying to ask and you are in the tower Orthanc," He said. "As to why you can not speak or see, well…let's just say the Dark Lord knows who you are and he doesn't want you to interfere," he finished.

_(OH MY GOSH!! I can't believe this!!)_

I try once more to make some sort of sound come out, but to no avail.

Saruman laughs once more at me.

"It is useless child you can not say a word to anyone and you can not see, this is how you will remain!"

Tears begin to fall from my sightless eyes that have turned now from a greenish brown to a dull black. I feel a hand move to wipe away my tears, but I shy away.

"You shouldn't cry for nothing will help now. You will remain here till I see fit to let you leave. Till then…Duran!" he shouts. He stands up and walks away from the bed a ways and stops.

I hear and feel the hurried footfalls of another being of which I did not realize was there.

"Y-yes m-my Lord? What is t-thy bidding?" Duran asked.

He is obviously a young boy, about my age by the way his voice sounds.

"You will be the caretaker of this girl till I see fit. Do not let her go anywhere near the caverns, but she may walk outside in the gardens," Saruman informs him.

I hear more footfalls and the tap of what sounds like a staff, begin to fade away. I then hear the sound of what I think is Duran walking towards me. He comes and sits on the end of the bed, and I can feel his stare. I stare back even though I can not see.

"So…um… My Lord, Saruman tells me you can not see and can not speak. Well I shall tell you something," he pauses. "there really isn't anything to see here at Orthanc cept' maybe the gardens and even then they isn't much to look at."

I listen quietly to him talk, and he seems to appreciate it. I can only imagine what it's like to live here in Orthanc with Saruman and all those orc's. He must be from a village near by, and has come to be a servant to Saruman.

"Well I guess I ought' to leave you be, now I'm sure you are tired, but I have to call you something… well I'll think of something tomorrow. Till then good night milady." He says and I feel him rise from the bed. I reach out and grab his arm and he turns quickly obviously surprised at my actions. I smile and bow my head at him and release his arm. Duran pauses and pat's my hand.

"Good night milady, I shall come and wake you in the morning, and don't worry I'm sure I'll all turn out alright in the end. Do not lose hope." And with that I hear him leave.

I lie back in the bed, and cover myself with the covers I quickly drift into sleep. One thing I know is that tomorrow anything could happen, so I must get rest.

End POV.-

Saruman's main chamber:

"My Master the girl is here in Orthanc, I shall keep her here till you command me to do otherwise. Also the work on the army will begin in a week's time… until then my master."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)- Well that's all for the 2nd chapter hope you all enjoy!! And Happy New Year!!! Please review!!!


	3. Writer's Block aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hey there hope you all don't mind but I am taking a little time off so im sorry it is taking so long to write chapter three. I am working on it so do not fear!! I only wish to make it better than the last two and I am going to explain myself in all do time I hope this story will be a long one and that is my goal!!! Well heres some writers block at the moment cause that's what I have!!! Aaaaaaaaa!!!!! . my fav song hope you like!

There's a song that's inside my soul,

That's the one I've tried to write over and over again,

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you still sing to me over and over again

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope,

Sing to me the song of the stares,

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,

When it feels that my dreams are so far,

Sing to me the plans that you have for me over and over again,

So I laid my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope,

I give you my destiny,

I'm giving you all of me,

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am,

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving back,

So I laid my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours I pray, to be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope.

- A Walk to Remember


	4. Good Morning!

You Are My Sight, You Are My Voice

(A/N)- Hey there it is I your sweet and good natured author PinkChampagne!! .

Duran: so you say!

Me: Hey!! whats that supposed to mean huh?!

Duran: well I just think you shouldnt lie to the audiance like that...

Me: WHAT!! its totally true how dare you Duran!! maybe I outta kill you off huh? would u like that?

Duran: uh... no.......not really...... -smiles sheepeshly-

Me: uh huh thats what i thought! well go do your job now ok!!

Duran: fine, but i will ge tyou back for this!! PinkChampagne doesn't own Lord of The Rings, but she does own me and Yarrow..... sadly.....-single tear falls for emphasis-

Me: ok ok that enough o' that!! now on with the show!!! . -waves-

Duran: -waves goodbye-

Me: -goes and locks Duran in my closet-

Thank you to all my readers I enjoy reading your positive feedback, also the ones who are trying to help but in a nice way. Once again this is when the books made a come back 4 years ago and there was talk of movies being made. Well enjoy!!!

_The Song of The Yarrow Fairy_

_Among the harebells and the grass,_

_The grass all feathery with seed,_

_I dream, and see the people pass:_

_They pay me little heed._

_And yet the children (so I think)_

_In spite of other flowers more dear,_

_Would miss my clusters white and pink,_

_If I should disappear. _

_(The Yarrow has another name, Milfoil, which means_

_Thousand leaf; because her leaves are all made up of very_

_Many tiny little leaves.) _

By Cicely Mary Barker

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duran walked in the next day and brought a light breakfast for the strange girl. He began to tidy up a bit and then noticed her pack.

_(this is a strange pack she carries it is much bigger than normal packs. Maybe I should see if there's anything in here that might clue me into her true name……)_

Duran sifted through her things looking for anything at all to help him with knowing more about this girl. He didn't find much only a book, and more of the same flimsy clothing. The book was strange it had no words on the front or spine, and when he opened it to get a better look he noticed it had no words either. The only thing it did have were maps in the back. On further inspection he noticed them to be maps of Middle Earth!

_(Why would she have maps of Middle Earth in a book with no writing on the pages?)_

Caroline began to stir and he quickly replaced the strange book back where it belonged.

"Good morning my lady, it is I Duran. I have brought you a light breakfast and thought that this morning you might be interested in taking a walk outside to stretch your legs?"

Caroline made to say something, but only stopped and nodded her head.

"It is all right" Duran said, "Here I will help you get out of bed so that you may come over to eat at the table."

Caroline smiled to where she thought Duran was standing; she was a little off, and threw back the covers and held out her hand for Duran to take. He walked over to her and did just that, as she stood up, shakily at first, he noticed he wasn't that much taller than her. She looked to be about five feet, and had brown hair down to her shoulders with bits of red and blonde in it. He couldn't quite tell what true color her eyes once were but he assumed them to have been a greenish brown, sadly they now looked like two stars that had been veiled by a dark ominous cloud.

Caroline's POV-

I felt a presence in my room and began to wake up. I thought to open my eyes and see who it was, but slowly remembered that they were useless. I sighed and waited to see if the person was going to say anything. I hoped and prayed it wasn't Saruman again.

"Good morning my lady, it is I Duran. I have brought you a light breakfast and thought that this morning you might be interested in taking a walk outside to stretch your legs?"

I made to say thank you, and that I would love to go outside to feel the sun and wind on my face again, but stopped and remembered that it was useless as well.

"It is all right" I heard him say, "Here I will help you get out of bed to come over to eat at the table."

I smiled, Duran, I was glad it was him.

_(Well this boy seems nice enough, well that is so far, no I know he is I can feel it. Maybe it won't be so bad at least I have my new walkingstick and some of my other things that are from home…)_

I threw the covers off and stood up shakily for I still wasn't sure of my surroundings, and held out my hand to be guided to where I was to eat. I felt more than heard his footsteps come across the room to where I was standing. Then I felt his hand take my own and gently pull me towards the table. We took it slow, for I was unsure of what was in my way and what was not even thought I knew Duran would not run me into anything on purpose.

"Here my lady, sit here." Duran said. He placed a hand on my shoulder to guide me to the chair, and helped me sit in it. He scooted the chair up for me so I was closer to the table. I looked in the direction I had heard his voice come from and tilted my head, trying to get his attention on how I was to eat what I could not see.

"O-Oh!" he said "Um…..well… let's see." He paused for a while, and I waited patiently. "Well I guess that's it then there's no way around it, I will have to feed you."

I made the motions of a sigh and gave a slight frown. I hated it when people babied me like this, the last time this happened I almost tore some muscle tissue and had to use crutches and couldn't do anything for a week. My mom gushed over the chance to treat me like a four year-old again, I loathed it all.

Through my small gestures Duran got the message.

"I know my lady but there's no other way, you have to eat something for you hadn't had anything all afternoon yesterday when we found you, you had slept for the remainder of the day." He replied. "Now open up!" he cheerfully commanded. I figured he was having to much fun with this and smiled slightly and obliged.

With my mouth open, waiting for food like a hungry baby bird, it was soon filled with what seemed to be scrambled eggs. I hadn't thought that they would have scrambled eggs in this time and place, but it seems I was wrong. I tilted my head in a questioning look while chewing.

"Scrambled eggs, goats milk, bacon, and a slice of bread with butter and jam on it my lady." Duran replied to the questioning look I had.

I swallowed and nodded my head smiling that I understood. I opened my mouth once more and was greeted by the cold goat's milk. Surprisingly it tasted close to the milk from the cows back home. I swallowed this and decided that I was tired of him feeding me this way and that I would try it for myself.

"My lady what are you doing?" Duran questioned. "Oh I see, you wish to do it yourself, well here let me help." He said.

He grasped my reaching hand and turned in the right direction and placed my hand over the bacon. I reached for it and gently picked it up as though it were one of the most fragile things I'd ever touched. I slowly brought it to my mouth and took a bite, I smiled while chewing and was pleased with myself somewhat. Duran had helped me too much once again and I wished to find the bread on my own without his guidance.

"What now my lady?" he asked.

I frowned and shook my head still reaching out to find the bread. I wished to do it alone, without sight or speech. I was determined to do this, failure was not an option to me, though it's not like I would get killed just because I couldn't find some bread. But I wanted to do this for myself.

Finally after searching I found it, though I got my hand sticky in the process from the jam, I was so pleased. I smiled and broke it in half and took a bite, it tasted sweeter than you can imagine because I had helped myself.

"Here my lady let me wipe your hand off," said Duran "then we can go down to the gardens and get you into the sunlight. You look a little pale."

I nodded and smiled in his direction and put the bread down on the plate, but sadly I missed and it fell off the edge of the table. I heard it fall and frowned.

_(Crap! Man this is the worst and everyone at home thought I was a klutz, if only they could see me now…)_

"Oh that's quite all right my lady, no harm done." He replied. Ever so gently he touched my hand and began to wipe it off. The cloth was damp and warm; it was then replaced by a dry one. After he had cleaned my hand and had helped me up, he walked me back over to the bed and put his hands on my shoulders to steer me where to sit.

"Well…uh…now you should probably get dressed…well let's see here…how are we going to do this? I heard him say to himself. Actually that's what I was also wondering…unless Saruman had another servant to help me get dressed that was female, which I highly doubted, I could see we would have a problem to face.

_(Oh gosh this isn't looking good. Wait I've gotten myself dressed in the dark before, it's not like this is any different…all I need to know is where my clothes are and which way they are facing, but how am I going to tell Duran all this? WAIT! I know!!)_

I raised my hand and pointed to it then at Duran, or where I thought he was, and back to me. If I could have seen his face I knew it had a really confused look on it, so I tried again. Instead this time I pointed to him first and then at my own hand and then at me. I held my hand out to him and waited till he understood what I wanted. Apparently he did this time and placed his hand in mine, as fast as I could I flipped his hand palm up and with my right hand started to spell out letters with my right index finger. This is what I spelled…

D-u-r-a-n-I-c-a-n-d-r-e-s-s-m-y-s-e-l-f-b-u-t-y-o-u-m-u-s-t-p-l-a-c-e-m-y-c-l-o-t-h-e-s-

o-n-t-h-e-b-e-d-f-a-c-e-d-o-w-n-I-c-a-n-d-o-t-h-e-r-e-s-t.

"M-my Lady...you can talk, just not with your voice." Duran said. "That's wonderful, what is your name? If you can tell me…"

M-y-n-a-m-e-i-s-C-a-r-o-l-i-n-e-b-u-t-I-w-i-s-h-f-o-r-a-n-a-m-e-w-o-r-t-h-y-o-f-t-h-i-s-

p-l-a-c-e-w-i-l-l-y-o-u-g-i-v-e-m-e-a-n-a-m-e…I spelled out in his hand.

"Aye, I can Lady Caroline, and I know just the one. I will call you Yarrow after the flower with a thousand leaves, because you hold a thousand secrets." He said with a smile, I could tell he did, I don't know how but I just did.

After I got dressed in clothes worthy of going outside I asked Duran for my walking stick, and we began our long descent from the tower. When we got outside I could feel the warmth from the sun on my face. It was wonderful, I was finally outside. I felt proud of myself I had accomplished so much this morning, I could talk after all, Saruman can not take away the fast that I know how to write. I asked Duran not to tell anyone that I could do this, I did not wish for Saruman to do anything else to me while I was here. He said he wouldn't and that it would be our secret, when he said this I smiled and gave him a great big hug.

We then began to walk around under the trees, Duran supporting me with one arm and my walkingstick in my other hand. After a while we went and sat down under a tree and he asked me many questions and I him. At that moment we both heard the clip-clop of a horse.

"Gandalf…" I heard Duran whisper. He helped me up and we went to meet him, for it was Duran's job, I found out, to take care of the horses of the riders that came to visit Orthanc,alsoknown as Isengard.

"Why hullo there Duran," Gandalf said. "How are you my boy?"

"Just fine thank you Master Gandalf." Duran replied. I shifted closer to Duran's side and gripped my walking stick a bit more, hoping that Gandalf would not notice but of course he did.

"Who is your friend Duran?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh this is Car-uh Yarrow Sir." Duran said. Gandalf either took no notice or ignored the fact that Duran hesitated when he almost said my true name.

"Well well, Yarrow. That is a very nice name my Lady, no doubt you were named for the flower itself am I right?" Gandalf asked. I nodded my head, and tried to look as though I wasn't blind and knew just where he was when in reality I had no clue except for the direction in which his voice came from.

"Lady Yarrow may I ask where you hail from? For your clothing is strange to my eyes." He said. I cast my sightless eyes down towards the ground, I could not tell him exceptby spelling it out and I did not wish for anyone else to know I could, but it seems I had no choice. I was just about to when I heard Duran speak.

"Uh, we are not sure master Gandalf. We only know that she is from another world at least that is what my master Saruman has told me." Duran quickly said for me.

"I see, but Duran I must ask why Lady Yarrow has not told me this herself." Gandalf said.

Duran replied with a saddened tone in his voice. "It is because she can not Sir. She has lost the ability of speech, along with her sight." I almost started crying right there, but I did not because I had to be strong and live with it. I'm in a whole new world and I can't do anything about this certain situation, but I must toughen up and just live with it.

"Ah, I see. I am deeply sorry my Lady, I wish there were something I could do to help." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf!" cried a voice. "Gandalf so you have finally arrived I see, and you've met our newest addition to Isengard." We soon found out that it was Saruman.

"Yes I have and it was very nice to meet the Lady Yarrow, I hope to speak with her again while I am here." Gandalf replied.

"Yes well we will have to see if you can." Said Saruman, with a sneer. "Duran take the Lady back to her room I will see to her later I have something I wish to discuss with her, but in private." Saruman told Duran.

"Y-yes m-my Lord, r-right away!" Stuttered Duran. It was obvious he was intimidated by Saruman. With that he grasped my arm gently, but firmly and led me away. I waved back at where I thought Gandalf was and smiled, hoping he noticed, he did.

"Goodbye Lady Yarrow until we meet again." Gandalf called at my retreating back. Somehow I knew we would though under different circumstances, and not lighthearted ones at that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Well thats the end of that chapter hope you liked it!!! review plzz!!!)

Duran: plzzz save me shes gonna kill me!!

Me: shut up!!! now go play poker with the evil ardvark that lives in my closetthatthrows potatoes at me and a single random carrot.......(sigh) im still wishing it would throw a potroast cause i dont know what im gonna do with all tese potatoes and one carrot.

Duran: but i dont want to it smells in there and theres clothes in there older than WW1 and 2...........

Me: just do it!!!! good bye!! until next time!! im PinkChampagne!.

Duran: and im Duran...

Me: signing off!!! .


End file.
